The Cure
Note: There is a song in this one. I do not own the song, it belongs to whoever it belongs to. (We open up on Seliph, sleeping. Suddenly, there's a thud and a gasp. Seliph snorts and wakes up, rubbing sleep out of his eyes.) Seliph Sívrit: *yawn* Wha year is it...why am I so awake... (He sits up, and sees Audun, lying on the floor. He stumbles over.) Seliph Sívrit: Auuuuduuuuun, go back to beeeeeeed... (Then, Seliph sees that Audun's face is blue, and he's barely breathing. Cue freak out.) Seliph Sívrit: OH SWEET MOTHER OF THE AESIR '''HE'S DYING SEND HELP!!!' '(He grabs Audun and starts running down the dorm room corridors, shrieking his head off.)' '''Seliph Sívrit:' GUYS! AUDUN'S DYING! HAAAAAAAAALP! (Some of the students, both Royals and Rebels, come out of their dorms.) Elena Troy: Unnngh...Seliph...it's too early... Seliph Sívrit: AUDUN IS DYING! (This snaps everyone out of their sleepiness really quickly.) Jete Muse: Oh gods! Get the nurse fairies! Huli Shang: Is he going to die?! Oh, please, don't let him die! Seliph Sívrit: I'm trying! It's not working! (Chain starts doing the heimlich.) Chain Bound: Why isn't this working?! Seliph Sívrit: 'Cause he's not choking! He's suffocating! Even I know that, and I don't even know what end of the toothbrush goes into your mouth! Huli Shang: Wait, he's suffocating?.... He must be having a trauma nightmare! Blake! Bella! Go get Mercy! (Blake and Belledonna run to Mercy's room and Youngs her out. They quickly bring her to Audun and Seliph's room.) Mercy Redemption: We need to keep him from moving! Can some of you guys keep his arms and legs down? Seliph Sívrit: Got it! (He grabs Audun's wrist. Suddenly, the door opens, and Qíngrén stumbles in, yawning.) Qíngrén de Xīwáng: Ugh...why is everyone awake, it's two in the... (She sees Audun and screams, running over and scooping him up.) Qíngrén de Xīwáng: W-we need to go to the hospital wing now! Huli Shang: Qíngrén, he's having a trauma nightma- Qíngrén de Xīwáng: No he's not! He's been sick for years! I know him better than you do, so let me handle this! (Audun suddenly begins coughing out some blood and trying to say something but it sounds as if he's drowning.) Qíngrén de Xīwáng: Don't worry! I'll get you to the hospital wing! (She runs out of the room. The Rebels and Mercy look at each other, then follow.) (Audun presses up against her and tries to breathe. When they reach the hospital wing, Qíngrén quite literally kicks it down.) Qíngrén de Xīwáng: I NEED HELP! (One of the nurse fairies flutters over.) Nurse Fairy: What seems to be the issue? Qingren de Xiwang: 'HE CAN'T BREATHE! HELP!!! '(The nurse fairies quickly rush him off to the emergency room and try to hook him up to a respirator. But Audun is constantly flailing out and his heart rate his increasing at an alarming rate. As the medics struggle, they hear that his heart rate is decreasing and his flailing is getting harsher.) Nurse Fairy: 'WE'RE LOSING HIM! GRAB THE DEFIBRILLATOR! '(But before they can grab it, the Rebel Mythos bust in along with Mercy. Miri activates her energy chains and ties Audun down much to the medics' and Qingren's shock.) Qingren de Xiwang: 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! '''Yue Liang: '''MERCY, NOW! '(Mercy goes in and puts her hand on his forehead, both of their eyes start glowing. The camera cuts to inside Audun's mind, Mercy sees his inner self also struggling to breathe, she runs over to him) Mercy Redemption: 'This is no ordinary trauma nightmare, it runs deeper than I thought, normally I'd just calm your selves to end it, wake you and absorb the trauma. I guess I'll have to go deeper! ('She projects her astral self into his trauma nightmare. The camera cuts to his trauma nightmare, Mercy notices that she's underwater. She looks around and sees Audun, sinking deeper and deeper into the water, she swims over to him and grabs his hand and tries to swim up but she couldn't. No matter how hard she pulled he just kept on sinking, she grabs him by the face and attempts to give him mouth-to-mouth but it doesn't work either. Mercy begins to panic, his life is on the line and she is draining so much of her own energy to be in his trauma nightmare. She pulls him close to her and decides to absorb the trauma directly from him, her body starts glowing as she absorbs his pain and fear, she begins swimming up to the water's surface, the more trauma she absorbs the closer she is to the surface. Meanwhile, his heart rate is getting back to normal and he's starting to calm down.) Qíngrén de Xīwáng: A-Audun...? (She reaches out and touches his cheek. Audun's eyes slowly open.) Qíngrén de Xīwáng: Mercy...said you were having a trauma nightmare...are you okay? Audun Logr: ...n-not a nightmare... Qíngrén de Xīwáng: Huh? (Audun half-smiles.) Audun Logr: I don't...have any trauma to dream about... (He falls asleep. Mercy's eyes stop glowing, and she sways on her feet. One of the fairies catch her.) Nurse Fairy: Alright, let's give him some room to breathe. C-c'mon, everybody out... (The fairies start escorting the Rebels and Mercy out, despite their protests. Qíngrén stands where she is, and when the room is empty, she looks over at Audun.) Qíngrén de Xīwáng: You need me more than ever... (Music begins to play. Qíngrén smooths out Audun's hair, then smiles a little and kisses him on the forehead.) I'll undress you 'cause you're tired Cover you as you desire When you fall asleep inside my arms Category:Fan Webisodes